MIS TRIGEMELOS
by mirrapotter
Summary: Harry, Archibaldo y Gabriel son trigemelos, hijos de James y Lily,los tres viven en el extranjero por cierta profecía pero sus padres los aran regresar para que uno de ellos se case con…, pero la llegada de los tres todo se pondra de cabeza.
1. Todo Tiene Un Inicio

**Trigemelos**

Harry, Archibaldo y Gabriel son trigemelos y son hijos de James y Lily, los tres viven en el extranjero debido a cierta profecía pero sus padres los aran regresar para que uno de ellos se case con…. ,ya que su abuelo paterno de los tres jóvenes antes de morir dejo escrito en su testamento que el primero de sus nietos en casarse heredaría el Ministerio de Magia (como es que el ministerio esta en las manos de los Potter lo sabrán en los capítulos del fanfic) y como los mortifagos (por ende Voldemort) quieren apoderarse del ministerio es urgente que uno de ellos se case y herede el ministerio de magia para asi impedir que Voldemort adquiera mas poder, pero con la llegada de los tres que tienen personalidades diferentes todo se pondrá de cabeza, travesuras, bromas, fiestas, ligues, terminara por desatar el caos esto y mucho mas en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>TODO TIENE UN INICIO<span>**

James y Lily son una pareja de recién casados; cierto día asisten al doctor donde les comunican que van a ser padres, la pareja feliz hacen una reunión con sus amigos para festejar el futuro nacimiento de su primer bebe enterándose en la fiesta que Alice y Frank Longbottom, amigos suyos desde el colegio, también esperan a su primer bebe.

Todos los meses James y Lily van al chequeo con el medimago para ver como va el embarazo, cuando Lily ya tiene cierto tiempo de embarazo le dicen que ya pueden saber si va a ser niña o niño así que una mañana en la cual Lily tiene su chequeo asiste con James, Sirius y Remus, estos dos últimos querían ir con ellos para después ir a festejar a el futuro niño o niña.

-bien señora es hora de que le hagamos el ultrasonido -dijo el medimago (bueno los magos también pueden utilizar aparatos muggles si se lo proponen).

James, Lily, Sirius y Remus estaban atentos a lo que el medimago les dijera.

-vaya esto casi nunca se ve -dijo el doctor mas para si que para los demás.

-¿sucede algo malo con el embarazo? -pregunto James preocupado.

-no nada todo esta en orden- dijo empezaba a decir el medimago cuando Sirius lo interrumpió.

-entonces nos puedo decir si es niño o niña que todos estamos con los nervios de punta - dijo Sirius- aunque claro yo presiento que será un niño.

-no es un niño -dijo el medimago.

-vaya Lily se salio con la suya -dijo Sirius acercándose a la pareja a felicitarlos -bueno cornamenta tendrás una niña -decía Sirius cuando el doctor lo interrumpió en medio del abrazo que Sirius le iba a dar a James.

-no señor no me refería a que fuera niña- decía el doctor cuando otra vez Sirius lo interrumpió.

-no nos va a salir ahora con que Lily no espera ni un niño ni una niña si no perritos o gatitos, aunque si espera perritos te aviso cornamenta que yo no tuve nada que ver fue con otro no conmigo- dijo Sirius viendo a su amigo.

-Sirius quieres dejar de decir tonterías y deja que el doctor termine de hablar- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius con cara de que ese no era el momento para sus bromas.

-ay esta bien -dijo Sirius con gesto ofendido y dirigiéndose a sentar en una silla que tenia esa habitación.

-bien, lo que les iba a decir es que la señora no espera un bebe si no tres bebes según lo que puedo ver con el ultrasonido- decía el doctor cuando todos oyeron un ¡PLAF! Que hizo que todos voltearan la mirada y vieran que el futuro padre ósea James desmayado de la impresión.

-¡James!- dijeron Lily, Sirius y Remus a la vez, y los dos amigos del futuro padre se le acercaron e intentaban reanimarlo mientras el doctor pensaba para si mismo "padre primerizo tenia que ser".

Sentaron a James en la silla en la que antes Sirius se había sentado, Lily hubiera querido ir al auxilio de su marido pero no había podido porque estaba aun echada en la camilla en la que le estaban haciendo el ultrasonido, aunque de donde estaba escuchaba a su esposo decir aun medio inconsciente "son tres" "son tres".

-vaya cornamenta no sabia que quisieras ganarle a los Weasley en hijos, solo puedo decirte que si es así vas por buen camino -dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su amigo cuando ya estaba estable- y a todo esto que van a ser trillizos o trillizas.

-mmm…no se -dijo el medimago.

-pero si usted es el doctor tiene que saberlo -dijo Lily.

-lo que pasa es que no se dejan ver, están tapándose - dijo el medimago.

-vaya con que los trillizos porque presiento que son niños están haciendo de las suyas dentro del vientre de Lily, vaya nos dejaran con la duda asta el día del parto-dijo Sirius.

-bueno en realidad no son ni trillizos ni trillizas son trigemelos o trigemelas -dijo el medimago.

-cual es la diferencia- dijo Sirius- ambos comienzan con la terminación Tri ósea tres es la misma cosa decir trillizos o trigemelos ¿no?

-no señor no son la misma cosa -dijo el medimago y entonces comenzó con una breve explicación- la diferencia es que los **trigemelos son en realidad tres bebes idénticos ósea tienen características físicas idénticas y que proceden de un solo óvulo** que ha sido fertilizado por un espermatozoide además siempre tienen el mismo sexo y grupo sanguíneo , en cambio los trillizos surgen de la fecundación de tres óvulos diferentes y pueden ser de distinto sexo por ejemplo dos niños y una niña o dos niñas y un niño, pero siempre con características físicas diferentes.

Después de la explicación Sirius ladeo la cabeza y puso una mueca de concentración.

-No malgaste su tiempo intentando explicarle el no le va a entender-dijo Remus- ya que jamás se a planteado en tener hijos por eso no sabe nada de embarazos.

-si entendí solo estaba imaginándome el mundo con tres pequeños Potter, y para serte sincero creo que el mundo aun no esta preparado para esa calamidad -dijo Sirius.

-oye no les digas así mis futuros retoños o retoñas- dijo James que mientras sus dos amigos discutían se había acercado a su esposa y ahora los dos estaban tomados de la mano mientras ella estaba echada en la camilla.

-esta bien, aunque en lo que si coincido con Remus es en que aun no quiero aun hijos no me imagino cambiando pañales ni despertándome en plena madrugada ni soportando sus llantos y es que una cosa es jugar con un bebe un ratito pero otra cosa es tenerlo las 24 horas al día-dijo Sirius.

-pues yo no diría eso Sirius si fuera tu, porque por los cariñitos que te das con celeste (la esposa de Sirius) pues en cualquier momento ella queda embarazada -dijo Lily desde la camilla.

-no lo creo Lily yo soy mas precavido que James en ese asunto por eso Celeste y yo nos cuidamos- dijo Sirius, aunque en ese momento no se imaginaba que solo tres días después su esposa le diría que por andar experimentando con preservativos muggles ella estaba embarazada.

-bueno señora Potter creo que por ahora su chequeo a terminado-dijo el medimago- es una lastima que no hayamos podido ver si espera niños o niñas.

-supongo que tendremos que esperar asta que nazcan -dijo James sonriendo a su esposa ya que con el transcurso de los minutos ya se había hecho a la idea de que seria triple padre.

Ya habían pasado muchos días desde que James y Lily se habían enterado de que esperaban trigemelos para ellos todo era felicidad, pero cuando Lily tenia ocho meses de embarazo, Dumblendore mando a que toda la orden se reuniera, aquella noche James y Lily no se imaginaban que su pequeña burbuja de felicidad se rompería, cuando Dumblendore les dijera a toda la orden de que cierta profecía se acababa de anunciar y que involucraba a uno de los futuros hijos o hijas de los miembros de la orden del fénix que naciera en el ultimo día de julio, les dijo de que trataba la profecía (no se las diré porque ustedes ya saben a que profecía me refiero), pero el problema era que podría ser uno de los hijos o hijas que esperaba Lily o el hijo que esperaba Alice Longbottom ya que ella también estaba embarazada y solo tenia dos semanas menos que Lily de embarazo, la orden y Dumblendore decidieron entonces que entre todos protegerían al niño o niña que naciera el ultimo día de julio, pero lo que ellos no esperaban era que el ultimo día de julio ambas madres tendrían a sus hijos.

James y Lily tuvieron a sus tres bebes los cuales resultaron ser niños y a los cuales llamaron Harry, Archibaldo y Gabriel, mientras los Longbottom tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Neville, los cuatro niños nacieron el ultimo día de julio por lo que cualquiera de los cuatro podría ser al que se refería la profecía así que desde el momento en que nacieron ambas familias empezaron a ser perseguidas por los mortifagos y por el propio Voldemort, pero pasado un año de persecución en la noche de Halloween unos mortifagos liderados por Bellatrix atacan a los Longbottom y a su pequeño hijo los cuales escapan por muy poco con heridas pero vivos, pero mientras los Longbottom eran atacados el propio Lord Voldemort ataca a los Potter, los padres intentan proteger a sus tres pequeños hijos pero Voldemort es mas fuerte así que los hechiza y ellos caen al suelo heridos y Voldemort se acerca a los bebes e intenta matar a uno de ellos lanzándole un hechizo asesino pero del bebe sale un resplandor dorado el cual desvía el hechizo de Voldemort y hace que el quede segado momentáneamente, Voldemort pone un escudo a su alrededor por si los padres intentan hechizarlo mientras el no puede ver, pero este momento es aprovechado por James y Lily , que están heridos por culpa de Voldemort, cogen a sus tres pequeños hijos y salen de la casa y desaparecen.

James, Lily y los tres bebes (que están llorando por el susto) llegan a la casa de Sirius, el cual los ayuda y llama a la orden del fénix, quienes quince minutos después aparecen junto con los Longbottom quienes están acompañados por Dumblendore (los Longbottom después que habían sido atacados habían ido con él).

Después que ambas familias cuenten lo sucedido a toda la orden, Dumblendore les dice que según la profecía Voldemort señalara a uno de ellos como su igual y viendo que Voldemort en persona fue y ataco a uno de los bebes de los Potter, entonces el bebe Potter es de quien habla la profecía, el problema ahora es saber cual de los tres bebes, ya que los padres vieron el resplandor pero no vieron cual de los tres bebes expulso aquel resplandor dorado ya que ellos en ese momento estaban en el suelo heridos por culpa de Voldemort.

Se arma un debate en toda la orden concluyéndose que no sabiendo cual de los tres bebes fue y estando en peligro en Inglaterra, deciden que los tres pequeños sean llevados al extranjero por su seguridad y el lugar en el que estén sea hechizado por el hechizo Fidelio, así Voldemort no los podrá encontrar ya que seria demasiado difícil adivinar en que país de todo el mundo se encuentran los bebes y adivinar quien es el guardián, aunque los padres quieren ir con sus hijos no pueden ya que solo pondrían en mas peligro a sus hijos ya que Voldemort también los persigue por ser miembros de la orden del fénix, además quieren servir de carnada para que Voldemort se dedique a perseguirlos a ellos por ser los padres de los tres bebes y deje de perseguir a los tres pequeños, y es así como James y Lily dejan que se lleven a los tres niños al extranjero dejándolos al cuidado de Bernard, el contador de la familia Potter.

Pero los niños no se quedaran por siempre en el extranjero, volverán y pondrán todo de cabeza junto con los hijos de Sirius y Remus, y es ahí donde la historia comienza con la llegada de los tres que ya no son unos bebes ahora tienen diecisiete años, además ellos llegan sin saber que sus padres quieren escoger a uno de ellos para que contraiga matrimonio con… pero eso y otras cosas mas lo verán conforme avance la historia y también abra algunos fragmentos de lo que paso aquella noche cuando uno de ellos le lanzo un resplandor dorado al señor tenebroso y lo hizo retroceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo la introducción a la cual llame Todo Tiene un Inicio espero les aya gustado, en el siguiente y primer capitulo de la historia comenzara cuando ya han pasado 17 años el titulo del capítulo será: Capítulo 1: Noticias Inesperadas, bueno se despide de ustedes mirrapotter.<strong>


	2. Noticias Inesperadas

CAPITULO 1: NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

Ya habían pasado 17 años desde que los pequeños Potter habían sido llevados al extranjero. el mundo mágico como el mundo muggle habían cambiado mucho esos años, en el mundo muggle casi siempre encontraban a gente no mágica muerta en sus casas, a veces había explosiones en los trenes o en una calle, los muggles habían denominado esos hechos como ataques terroristas, sin saber que eran en realidad habían sido causados por magos aliados con Voldemort (mortifagos), pero lo que no sabían los muggles era que el mundo mágico estaba peor, los mortifagos infiltrados en el ministerio de magia eran tantos que ya casi se podía decir que casi todos los del ministerio de magia eran mortifagos y el problema era que no se sabia con exactitud quienes eran, y si lo sabían no lo querían decir por miedo a que les pase lo mismo que Doris Crastle, quien era una trabajadora del ministerio que trabajaba en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, que acuso a uno de los trabajadores de su departamento de ser mortifago, y que antes de que se celebrara el juicio contra esa persona, Doris había sido hallada muerta en su casa, y el acusado estaba desaparecido, después de ese incidente todos estaban aterrados de que les sucediera lo mismo si acusaban a alguien, y por eso los trabajadores casi no hablaban entre si por si estuvieran hablando con un compañero suyo que fuera mortifago.

Pero entre todo este caos sobresalía unos cuantos que aun daban pelea contra los mortifagos y esos eran la orden del fénix la cual estaba dirigida por Albus Dumblendore.

Ya era de noche y en la casa Black la orden fénix estaba reunida, allí se encontraban Dumblendore, James, Lily, Sirius, Celeste (es rubia y tiene ojos grises, es la esposa de Sirius y mejor amiga de Lily desde la escuela), Remus, Tonks (la esposa de Remus), Moody, Artur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charles, Frank, Alice (amiga de Lily y de Celeste desde la escuela), Mcgonagall, Severus y otros miembros de la orden del Fenix (no voy a poner a todos porque en esta historia no son tan importantes).

-que vamos a hacer los mortifagos cada vez son mas en el ministerio- dijo preocupada Celeste a los demás.

-tenemos que seguir como asta hora dando al Ministerio los nombres de los mortifagos pero sin que ellos sepan quien les da la información -dijo Remus.

-para lo que esta sirviendo -dijo Tonks -ni siquiera sabiendo quienes son los arrestan.

-pues ni modo tenemos que seguir así y también seguir convenciendo a las personas que no deben unirse a los mortifagos que solo empeorara la situación -dijo James.

-si, pero asta cuando podremos resistir haciendo esto -dijo Lily- a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos cada día hay mas mortifagos.

-las personas están aterradas, y antes de permitir que dañen a su familia prefieren unirse a las filas de Voldemort -dijo celeste- es por eso que no estamos teniendo mucho éxito.

-no estarán proponiendo que nos rindamos ¿verdad? -dijo Sirius.

-no, claro que no, eso solo empeoraría mas la situación- dijo Lily.

-lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar la forma de que el ministro de magia decida dar batalla realmente y no se quede escondido debajo de su escritorio -dijo Sirius.

-pides milagros- dijo Celeste sonriendo con amargura - además las personas se asuntarían de que Fudge decida valientemente dar pelea.

-porque habrían de asustarse de que el ministerio decida dar pelea -dijo Sirius mirando atentamente a su esposa.

-bueno imagina nada mas a Fudge saliendo al frente de todos y diciendo "hoy por fin eh utilizado la cabeza y eh decidido que debemos a ser frente a Voldemort" -dijo celeste imitando las voz de Fudge- ósea todos pensarían que lo han hechizado o que ya se volvió loco de tanta preocupación.

- bueno en eso coincido contigo seria muy raro que saliera Fudge diciendo eso, mas sabiendo que es un cobarde por naturaleza- dijo Sirius riendo igual que los demás por la forma en que su esposa había imitado al ministro de magia.

-y entonces que hacemos -dijo Lily recuperando la seriedad.

-la única forma seria teniendo el control del ministerio -dijo Dumblendore hablando por primera vez en toda la reunión.

-buena si es la única forma ni modo manos a la obra -dijo Celeste poniéndose de pie y alistándose para salir.

-adonde vas -dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa.

-a cumplir lo que Dumblendore dijo, raptar al ministro - respondió Celeste.

-¿Cómo que a raptar al ministro? -dijo Sirius escandalizado.

-si queremos tener al ministerio tenemos que tener a la cabeza, quien es la cabeza a quien tenemos que raptar pues al ministro -dijo Celeste.

-ya pero no puedes ir sola -dijo Sirius- ni modo te acompaño.

-quieren dejar de hacerse los tontos- dijo una voz fría que le pertenecía a Severus Snape -mejor cállense.

- y a ti quien te hablo Quejicus -dijo Sirius con una nota de desprecio- además te recuerdo que esta es nuestra casa.

-además si tienes una idea mejor dila somos todo oídos- dijo Celeste con una cara de antipatía.

-chicos no es hora de iniciar una pelea mejor siéntense y decidamos que hacer -dijo Lily.

-ok nos sentamos solo por ti Lily -dijo Celeste jalando a Sirius para que se sentara con ella.

-bien entonces como podemos tener al ministerio en nuestro poder -pregunto Remus a Dumblendore.

-ojala tuviera una idea Remus -dijo Dumblendore pero al ver la cara de desaliento de todos añadió- pero hoy puse a Kinglesh en eso, le dije que revisara los expedientes del Ministerio para saber cuales son los cargos mas poderosos que en todo caso tendríamos que tener bajo nuestro control, talvez si ponemos gente de nuestra confianza pues contrarrestaríamos el poder que a adquirido Voldermort.

-si, y eh encontrado algo que nos podría ser muy útil -dijo una voz, todos los que se encontraban reunidos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron que la voz provenía de kinglesh -perdón por la tardanza Dumblendore pero es que no a sido fácil entrar a los archivos del ministerio sin ser visto.

-no te preocupes mejor siéntate con nosotros y cuéntanos que has encontrado -dijo Dumblendore.

Kinglesh se sentó en la única silla que estaba vacía y cerca de donde se encontraba Moddy.

-en los archivos que encontré relata que hace años atrás el misterio de magia estuvo en la quiebra, por decirlo de alguna manera, debía mucho dinero a otros ministerios de magia y nos les podía pagar y ya no podían poner mas impuestos a los magos porque ellos tampoco tenían mucho dinero, todos los negocios estaban en bancarrota y muchos magos no tenían nada que comer, el ministerio en desesperación ofreció los territorios mágicos a los otros ministerios como pago, pero con la condición de que los ciudadanos pasaran a formar parte del ministerio que acogiera el territorio donde ellos vivían, los otros ministerios aceptaron pero hubo disputa entre ellos porque todos querían el mejor territorio del ministerio de Inglaterra, pero los otros ministerios no contaban que había una familia muy adinerada que pertenecía al ministerio de magia de Inglaterra el cual le ofreció a nuestro ministerio pagar todas las deudas que tenia a cambio de que el ministerio de magia se convirtiera en monarquía de esa familia, el ministerio acepto ya que prefirió que nuestros territorios mágicos quedaran en manos de una familia inglesa antes que sea repartida a extraños que no fueran ingleses, esa familia tendría poder para elegir al siguiente ministro de magia, dar trabajo en el ministerio a quienes ellos creyeran conveniente o hacer cualquier reforma en nuestras leyes, una vez que todo estuvo hecho esa familia dejo el ministerio en manos de Winsengamont (no se si se escribe así pero sino perdonen) y dijo que solo intervendrían cuando ellos quisiesen y que deseaban que el ministerio continuara como si no hubiera monarquía -termino de decir Kinglesh.

-entonces el ministerio esta sujeto a una familia que si quiere puede reclamar el puesto de ministro de magia y hacer lo que quiere con el ministerio -dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-pues si, según lo que encontré -dijo Kinglesh.

-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a algún miembro de esa familia -dijo Remus.

-y a todo esto de que familia estamos hablando -pregunto Celeste a Kinglesh.

-eso es lo que mas me sorprendió cuando leí el apellido de esa familia- dijo Kinglesh -a que no adivinan de que familia se trata, es una familia a la cual nosotros conocemos.

-ya me picaste la curiosidad de quienes se trata -dijo Sirius.

-de la familia…. Potter -dijo Kinglesh.

-de la familia Potter-dijo James buscando en su mente a alguna familia que su apellido fuera Potter asta que se dio cuenta - ¡ey! esa es mi familia, ¡yo soy un Potter!- dijo James sorprendido.

-Cornamenta yo sabia que tu familia fuera adinerada pero no tanto -dijo Sirius a su amigo.

-la verdad yo tampoco, ya que jamás eh revisado todas las cuentas bancarias de mi familia ni los negocios además siempre hemos tenido un contador, para que hacerlo -dijo James.

-me estas diciendo que no te has ocupado de ver si todos los negocios van bien, de que no hay nada fraudulento ni que te falte dinero porque alguien se lo robe -dijo Remus en forma de regaño a su amigo.

-la verdad nunca me interesado por cuanto dinero produce las empresas de mi familia, lo único que ago es decir al contador, Bernard, que envíe cierta cantidad de dinero a mi cuenta cada mes por si lo necesitara- dijo James.

-eso es irresponsable James- dijo Remus.

-bueno no es que no sepa nada, si se por ejemplo las propiedades y las cuentas bancarias que tengo en Inglaterra- dijo James defendiéndose.

-en fin el caso es que por lo menos no tendremos que buscar a la familia que compro el ministerio de magia -dijo Celeste- lo único que tenemos que hacer es amenazar a James con secuestrar a Lily si no colabora con nosotros.

-ey que estoy dispuesto a colaborar no tienen que hacer nada -dijo James a Celeste.

-hay sinceramente porque te quedes una noche sin Lily no te va a pasar nada-dijo Celeste imaginando como podrían raptar a la pelirroja solo para molestar a James.

-pues no quiero- dijo James haciendo un puchero y abrazando a Lily que estaba sentada a su lado y que le estaba sonriendo.

-chicos dejen de jugar -dijo McGonagall con su voz severa que la caracterizaba, por lo que James y Celeste se pusieron serios, ya que recordaron los castigos que les daba cuando era su jefa de casa.

-bueno creo que James deberías buscar los papeles con los cuales obtendrías el poder para controlar el ministerio- dijo Dumblendore.

-si mañana me comunicare con el contador de mi familia, el debe saber donde están esos papeles -dijo James.

-entonces creo que esta reunión a terminado una vez que tengas los papeles nos volveremos a reunir -dijo Dumblendore parándose para despedirse de los demás.

Una vez que termino la reunion todos se despidieron de los Black dejándolos solos, por lo cual la pareja empezó a hacerse cariñitos de casados cuando

PUM

-que fue eso -dijo Sirius separándose de su esposa.

-que mas va hacer, son nuestras dos hijas que seguro piensan que la casa esta muy silenciosa por eso están haciendo ruido -dijo Celeste cuando se oyó un ruido mas fuerte que el anterior -¡NIÑAS! DEJEN DE HACER ESCANDALO- grito la madre a sus hijas que estaban en el segundo piso.

PUM

-AHORA SI VAN A VER QUIEN ES SU MADRE -dijo Celeste encaminándose al cuarto de sus hijas, mientras Sirius la seguía sonriendo ya que siempre que su esposa subía a regañarlas todo terminaba en peleas de almohadas de ellos dos contra sus hijas.

Ya era de mañana y James estaba conversado por la chimenea del despacho de la mansión Potter con Bernard el contador de la familia Potter.

-Bernard necesito los papeles que le dan poder a la familia Potter sobre el ministerio, sabes tu donde están- dijo James.

-si señor, los papeles que necesita están en la caja fuerte que esta detrás del librero de su despacho, la contraseña para que se abra la caja fuerte es 716912 -dijo Bernard.

-gracias Bernard -dijo James.

-señor, piensa utilizar esos papeles -dijo Bernard a James.

-si, necesito tener poder sobre el ministerio -dijo James con una mueca que claramente decía que no quería tenerlo pero que no había de otra.

-señor, creo que no a leído el testamento de su padre -dijo Bernard.

-¿el testamento de mi padre? -dijo James.

-si señor en el dice que todo se lo deja a su madre y a usted, claro ahora que su madre esta muerta usted hereda lo de ella, pero en el testamento también dice que el ministerio de magia se lo deja a otra persona -dijo Bernard.

-¿Cómo? Pues a quien se lo deja -dijo James sorprendiéndose de que su padre dejara algo tan importante a otra persona que no fuera su madre o a su propio hijo en este caso a él.

-bueno por lo que sé, su padre vio que a usted no le importaba mucho la riqueza de la familia Potter que a usted mas le gustaba crearse su propio mundo así que decidió no dejarle esa responsabilidad para no atarlo a un mundo que a usted no le atraía, decidió que el ministerio de magia pasara a mano de uno de sus futuros nietos -dijo Bernard a un desconcertado James.

-a cual de los tres

-en ese tiempo usted era pequeño y su padre no sabia cuantos nietos tendría ni como se llamarían así que dejo el ministerio de magia y varias cuentas bancarias como varios negocios de la familia al primer nieto o nieta que se casara- dijo Bernard.

-quieres decir que el primero de mis hijos que contraiga matrimonio hereda el ministerio -dijo James.

-si señor además hay cláusulas que indican que mientras ninguno de sus nietos se case y herede el ministerio nadie podrá utilizar el poder que los haría poseedor del ministerio de magia -dijo Bernard.

-esto no le va a gustar a Lily -dijo James ya que el sabia cual seria la reacción de la orden al enterarse de que uno de sus hijos tenia que casarse para tener el ministerio bajo su control.

Una vez que James había terminado de hablar con Bernard y que había sacado de la caja fuerte los papeles que necesitaba le aviso a Dumblendore, quien llamo a todos los de la orden a que se reunieran en la casa de los Black aquella tarde.

-James, porque estas tan nervioso -dijo Lily viendo a su esposo.

-yo no estoy nervioso -dijo James sin mirar a los ojos a su esposa mientras estaban sentados otra vez en los mismos lugares de la noche pasada en la casa de los Black.

-James noto claramente bajo esta luz….-pero Lily no termino la frase ya que en ese momento Dumblendore hizo su aparición.

-buenas tardes a todos -dijo el director sentándose en la silla que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa- James encontraste entonces los papeles que te pedimos.

-si, pero lo que sucede es que…mmm...… bueno yo no les puedo ayudar porque no soy yo el dueño del ministerio -dijo James nervioso.

-pero si yo leí que el ministerio le pertenecía a la familia Potter -dijo Kinglesh.

-no es que no pertenezca a mi familia lo que pasa es que mi padre dejo un testamento -dijo James mirando a todos y viendo en sus caras que querían que continúe hablando - y según dice, el ministerio le pertenecerá al primero de mis hijos que se case, asta entonces nadie podrá utilizar el poder sobre el ministerio.

Todos al escuchar a James entendieron de porque había estado tan nervioso desde que había llegado a la reunión, ya que todos se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar y Lily viendo lo que se avecinaba

-ni se les ocurra, no pienso obligar a ninguno de mis hijos a contraer matrimonio a la fuerza, apenas van a cumplir 17 años -dijo Lily escandalizada.

-Lily entiendo que esta sea tu reacción pero los tiempos en que vivimos son muy difíciles y ya hemos sacrificado mucho como para desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta de hacer que la balanza que esta inclinada a favor de los mortifagos se incline a favor nuestro -dijo Dumblendore haciendo que recordara a varios de sus amigos que habían pertenecido a la orden del fénix y que habían muerto cuando se habían enfrentado a Voldermort, así que Lily no dijo mas y se recostó en el respaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentada mientras James la abrazaba.

-bueno por tu reacción veo que has aceptado que uno de tus hijos contraiga matrimonio -dijo Frank Longbotoom -pero ahora quien va a ser la novia.

-pues es lógico que sea la hija de uno de nosotros -dijo Alice Longbottom, la reacción de todos los que tenían hijas en especial el de lo padres fue una mueca que claramente decía ni toquen a mi hija y es que los únicos que tenían hijas eran Sirius que tenia a sus dos hijas Samira y Lyra, Remus que tenia a su hija Bethlehem, Artur Weasley que tenia a su hija Ginny y Bill Weasley que tenia a su hija Victoria que tenia la misma edad que su hermana Ginny. Y los cuatro padres cuidaban a sus hijas como si sus vidas dependieran de eso y aunque no querían admitirlo los cuatro eran muy celosos de los chicos que se les acercaban a su pequeña nena como ellos las llamaban como para permitir que ahora no solo se les acercaran si no que se las llevaran al altar.

-Creo que aquí tenemos para toda la tarde y toda la noche si es que no nos lleva para más tiempo- dijo Frank cuando vio que todos los que tenían hijas se ponían a discutir con los demás que también tenían hijas para ver cual de todos sacrificaba a la suya.

-tu tienes dos hijas dona una….

-tu tienes muchos hijos no lo sentirás si se llevan a tu hija….

-puedo sacrificar a mi nieta….

-puedo permitirme perder a mi hermana….

-eres un hombre lobo si tu hija se casa adquirirá prestigio…

-pensé que no te importaba que fuera hombre lobo…

-no si mi hija no estuviera en juego…

Y así siguió la discusión asta muy entrada la noche cuando al fin se pusieron de acuerdo.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que la orden se había reunido y habían acordado cual de sus hijas se casaría con uno de trigemelos al principio todos estaban molestos con los demás por proponer que sus respectivas hijas fueran elegidas para que contrajeran matrimonio pero con los días todos habían vuelto a ser amigos, mientras eso ocurría James y Lily habían decidido que hablarían con sus tres hijos y que ellos decidirían cual de los tres se casaba, al principio habían pensado en viajar a donde se encontraban sus hijos pero Dumblendore les había dicho que seria mejor que los tres adolescentes vinieran a Inglaterra ya que una vez que los mortifagos se enteraran de lo que pensaban hacer los tres correrían aun mas peligro del que corrían cuando eran pequeños, así que hablaron con Bernard por medio de la chimenea.

-están seguros que quieren que los tres se queden con ustedes, ¿pueden manejarlo? -dijo Bernard.

-pues supongo que si somos sus padres, porque lo preguntas -dijo Lily.

-bueno es que los tres tienen carácter muy diferente y…. Bueno tienen razón ustedes son los padres seguro podrán con los tres -dijo Bernard, pero James no supo si se lo había imaginado o no pero creía que Bernard había murmurado algo que sonaba a: "por fin me libre de los tres" -cunado los ubique les diré que vayan para Inglaterra.

-es que no sabes donde están, pero si se supone que tus los cuidas -dijo James.

-si bueno es que ayer tuve que hacer un papeleo en uno de los bancos y los deje al cuidado de unas nanas y cuando regrese los tres ya no estaban me habían dejado una nota que decía que se iban a otros países porque tenían una fiesta, de que había una conferencia de la salida de un libro, que querían ver el embarco de los productos de una de las empresas de la familia en fin se escaparon y aun no los ubico -dijo Bernard con aspecto cansado- pero cuando los ubique los mandare directo a Inglaterra.

-esos tres me van a oír cuando lleguen -dijo Lily.

Y es que desde que los tres niños se habían ido de Inglaterra se comunicaban con sus padres por medio de cartas y no por la chimenea ya que era muy peligroso de que se comunicaran por ese medio debido a que varios mortifagos estaban infiltrados como trabajadores de la red flu.

Bueno como les decía ya habían pasado varios días desde la última reunión con la orden y desde que Lily y James habían hablado con Bernard. James, Sirius y Remus ahora estaban en la terraza de la casa Potter hablando animadamente porque después de varios años James y Lily tendrían entre sus brazos a sus tres pequeños hijos, aunque el motivo por lo que los tres venían no les agradaba pero aun así estaban felices de que sus hijos estuvieran con ellos.

-yo y Lily ya hemos acondicionado tres habitaciones claro dejando espacio para que ellos lo terminen decorando a su estilo -decía animadamente James.

-es por eso porque últimamente no han venido tu y Lily a cenar con nosotros -dijo Sirius.

-Nos hubieras dicho y nosotros los hubiéramos ayudado -dijo Remus mirando alegre a su amigo que últimamente estaba muy animado.

-lo se pero queríamos hacerlo nosotros mismos porque jamás hemos hecho algo así para nuestros hijos -dijo James.

-bueno solo por eso te perdono que no nos ayas llamado para ayudarte a decorar el cuarto de nuestro respectivos ahijados -dijo Sirius.

-y a todo esto cuando llegan los niños -dijo Remus.

-no lo se, Bernard solo dijo que los mandaría cuando los encontrara y lo malo es que no eh podido hablar con él otra vez porque nos podrían interceptar -dijo James desalentado pero recuperando rápidamente la sonrisa cuando recordó que sus hijos podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

-¡tío James!…tía Lily te llama- oyeron los merodeadores- quiere que la ayudes en la sala.

-creo que es la voz de tu hija -dijo James a Sirius.

-si y creo que proviene de por allá- dijo Sirius señalando un inmenso masetero que estaba en el suelo de la terraza.

Sirius se levanto de su silla sin hacer ruido para atrapar a su hija que seguramente se había escondido detrás del masetero para asustar a su tío James cuando pasara para dirigirse a la sala.

-¡te encontré!-dijo Sirius a su hija cuando llego al lado del masetero, pero para su sorpresa su hija no estaba sola estaba con su otra hija.

-¡papá cuidado!- dijeron las dos hijas de Sirius a la vez cuando vieron que su padre las había encontrado, ya que las dos habían preparado una broma para su tío James para cuando las fuera a buscar al lado del masetero, pero lo que no imaginaron fue que no seria James el que las fuera a buscar si no su padre, así que cuando Sirius se acerco a donde ellas estaban un hilo delgado que estaba en el suelo se rompió haciendo que encima de Sirius cayera pegamento y plumas de gallinas.

-¡Samira! ¡Lyra!- dijo Sirius quitándose el pegamento y las plumas de la cara mientras James y Remus reían a carcajadas.

-no era para ti la broma papi era para tío James -dijo Samira intentando justificarse.

-¡mi cabello!- dijo Sirius mientras veía como el pegamento caía de sus cabellos-¡NIÑAS!

-Samira corre hemos tocado lo que mas quiere -dijo Lyra jalando a su hermana del brazo.

Samira no se hizo de rogar salio corriendo con su hermana por el jardín, James y Remus se rieron aun mas cuando vieron a Sirius salir tras ellas y perseguirlas por todo el contorno de la casa Potter.

-que crees que les aga Sirius cuando las atrape -dijo Remus aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

-lo mas seguro es que a Samira le quite la tarjeta de crédito muggle que le dio y a Lyra le quitara su mesada para que no pueda comprar chocolates ya sabes que ellas dos no pueden vivir sin eso -dijo James riendo aun de la broma de sus sobrinas.

Y mientras los merodeadores disfrutaban de la ocurrencia de las dos jóvenes claro solo James y Remus ya que Sirius estaba enojado porque su cabello se le estaba maltratando en un aeropuerto muggle un joven de cabello negro, ojos de color esmeralda y un cuerpo de infarto que a muchas chicas que estaban también en el aeropuerto, ya sea porque acababan de llegar a Inglaterra o porque habían ido a recoger a un familiar que llegaba, hacia que se quedaran con la boca abierta y una que otra le piropeara mientras este solo sonreía, para después salir al parqueo del aeropuerto y que un empleado le entregara las llaves de su coche y manejara rumbo a la casa donde nuestro queridos merodeadores ahora estaban compartiendo un momento de diversión.

Después que Sirius atrapara a sus dos hijas y les quitara una parte de su vida ósea a Samira su tarjeta de crédito y a Lyra el dinero de sus golosinas los tres merodeadores se encontraban en la sala junto con sus esposas, ellas estaban intentando limpiar el cabello de Sirius mediante hechizos y pociones.

-no seria mas fácil si te cortaras el cabello tío -dijo Tonks a Sirius.

-¡no!- dijo Sirius con una voz como si sobrina acabara de decir una blasfemia.

-pero es que esto va a tardar en salir-dijo Celeste mirando como el pegamento se secaba en el cabello de su esposo- mira si te preocupa que no te quiera por ser calvo despreocúpate que igual te amare.

-¡calvo nunca!-dijo Sirius escandalizado.

-ya lo encontré- dijo de repente Lily acercándose a Sirius con una revista en la mano- sabia que lo había leído, es un hechizo para limpiar el cabello si en caso se te cayera encima pintura, pegamento u otras cosas.

-pues aplícalo a mi cabello que se me esta maltratando -dijo Sirius.

-ya voy, ya voy -dijo Lily acercándose a Sirius- ¡capelli puliti!

Después que Lily le aplicara el hechizo al cabello Sirius, Sirius hizo aparecer un espejo y empezó a mirarse por todos los ángulos a su querido cabello.

-otra vez vuelvo a ser muy guapo- dijo el merodeador.

-si y también vuelve a relucir tu vanidad -dijo Remus- mejor sentémonos que con tanto movimiento creo que estoy cansado.

-si eso de correr de un lado a otro preparando pociones para canuto me a agotado a mi también -dijo James sentándose en una de los sofá de la sala e invitando a su esposa a que sentara junto a él, a lo que la pelirroja acepto encantada.

-pues era lo mínimo que podían hacer por su amigo que siempre los esta ayudando -dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero.

-ya mi pulgoso a ver ven aquí -dijo Celeste abriendo sus brazos para que Sirius se acercara y le diera un abrazo.

Pero antes que Sirius pudiera contestar al abrazo las puertas de la sala en la que ellos estaban se abrieron.

-ya llegueeeeee! Aquí esta a quien tanto extrañaban y quien algunos de ustedes deseaban tanto conocer -dijo un adolescente entrando por la puerta de la sala con los brazos abiertos y haciendo tremendo alboroto -un abrazo para ti otro para ti- dijo abrazando y guiñándoles el ojo a todos los que estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala y dejándoles aturdidos, después se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba vacío miro a todos con una gran sonrisa y dijo- y a todo esto quienes de todos ustedes son mis padres?


	3. Los Sentimientos a Través de Tus Ojos

CAPÍTULO 3: LOS SENTIMIENTOS A TRAVÉS DE LOS OJOS

Estaba feliz todo había salido como había querido después de haberme escapado de la mirada de vigilancia de Bernard tome el primer avión a París donde pude realizar y completar un negocio muy bueno para las empresas familiares de mis padres y también pude ver que el embarco de los productos de una de las empresa de París se había hecho a tiempo, ahora me dirigía por una de las calles de parís me dirigía a un edificio donde el chico más maravilloso que había conocido y que ahora era mi novio se encontraba, él había venido a París hace dos semanas a presenciar un negocio de su familia, sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeño y ahora que había cumplido la mayoría de edad se quería hacer cargo de las empresas que sus padres le dejaron, él tiene 17 años y yo estoy por cumplirlos y ya hemos hablado de un futuro juntos cuando terminemos la escuela, bueno pero como ahora tuve que venir a París a hacer algunas cosas pues le pienso sorprender llegando a su oficina.

Acabo de entrar al edificio y mi corazón ya empieza a latir muy fuerte, le pido a la recepcionista que no me anuncie, tomo el ascensor y cuando por fin abre sus puertas veo a unas pasos míos la puerta de su oficina al parecer su secretaria no está, lo cual me parece maravilloso así no me anunciara, ya puedo imaginarme estando otra vez en sus brazos, camino los últimos pasos que me separan de la puerta.

Nunca pensé que abrir una puerta haría que mi mundo se volviera oscuro, él está ahí como tanto imagine, pero está besándose con otra persona, la tiene en su regazo.

Oigo que alguien me dice algo, debe ser la secretaria que ya regreso a su puesto y al verme en la puerta de la oficina piensa que eh entrado a hablar con su jefe sin pedir cita, veo que en ese momento él se separa bruscamente de la chica a la que antes había estado besando, nos miramos a los ojos, yo no puedo creer que él me haya hecho esto, llevamos tres años, y nunca note que ya no le interesara, porque no me lo dijo, como pudo traicionarme, siento que mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, y no puedo seguir más tiempo ahí me duele, así que salgo corriendo mientras oigo que él me llama una y otra vez, alcanzo el ascensor y mientras veo cómo se cierran las puertas lo veo correr hacia mí, y cuando se cierran las puertas no puedo reprimir más tiempo mis lágrimas y entonces empiezo a llorar.

Acabo de regresar a New York, y me dirijo a la mansión, estoy triste pero ya no lloro eh comprendido que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que traiciona, apenas piso la mansión mi nana me regaña por haberme escapado, pero al ver mi rostro, se calla pero no me pregunta nada, lo cual se lo agradezco, me dice que suba a mi habitación que ella llevara mis maletas.

Después de dormir por largas horas alguien toca a mi puerta. Veo hacia las grandes ventanas de mi habitación y están cerradas seguramente debió ser mi nana quien las cerró.

-adelante- le digo cuando oigo que alguien toca a la puerta.

-mi niño que bueno que ya te levantaste -dice mi nana.

-cuanto tiempo llevado dormido -le pregunto.

-desde ayer en la tarde que llego hasta ahora que son las tres de la tarde- me dice y veo en su rostro preocupación.

-estoy bien - le miento a pesar que sé que ella se ha dado cuenta que no es verdad.

-quiere contarme mi niño- me dice con dulzura.

No aguanto más y mis lágrimas vuelven a aflorar ella me consuela y me mima, le cuento todo y es que mi nana que es una elfa me ha comprendido siempre, después de un rato en silencio.

-sabes nana eh pensado en alejarme de cualquier cosa que me recuerde a él y de los lugares donde me lo pueda encontrar-le digo mientras ella me sigue mimando- eh pensado en alejarme un tiempo de los negocios familiares no se tal vez hasta cambie de escuela no quiero verlo.

-mi niño le tengo que decir algo -entonces mi nana me empieza a contar que mis padres han mandado a llamar a mí y a mis hermanos, eso me desconcierta hace muchos años que nos los veo solo me comunico con ellos por cartas, mi nana me dice que mis hermanos ya fueron localizados y que ellos ya debieron haber salido para Inglaterra.

-mi niño yo creo que una temporada con sus padres le ara bien tal vez lo dejen quedarse en una escuela en Inglaterra.

-si tienes razón un gran cambio de lugar me aria bien, pensaba en quedarme en New York y solo cambiar de escuela, pero creo que este cambio de ambiente me haría bien -le digo a mi nana- ayúdame con las maletas me voy una buena temporada con mis padres, y nana… no les digas lo de Claus, no quiero que se enteren que tuve un novio y menos que este resulto ser un … solo no les digas nada, después de todo mis hermanos no saben que salía con alguien aunque lo sospechaban.

-como usted diga mi niño-dijo la elfa desapareciendo.

Estoy en el avión rumbo a Inglaterra me hubiera gustado utilizar la red flu pero es peligroso por lo menos para mí, aún estoy triste por lo de Claus pero no dejare que eso empañe la felicidad que siento por ir a ver a mis padres después de tiempo.

-oye tú también viajas solo- me pregunta alguien volteo a ver y me doy cuenta que me está hablando una chica rubia de ojos plateados.

-sí -le contesto.

-estoy aburrida, tu no-me pregunta.

-si- le vuelvo a contestar.

-pero que elocuente- me dice- es que no puedes dejar de contestar solo en monosílabos.

-lo siento es que no suelo conversar con extraños -le digo.

-ya veo, pero seré tu compañera de asiento así que háblame un poco no, que estoy que me aburro, y es que estas cosas muggles no pueden ir más rápido a su destino- me dice mirando enfurruñada el avión.

-has dicho muggle, eres entonces una bruja, porque solo los magos y brujas dicen esa palabra- me le quedo mirando.

-tú también eres brujo que casualidad- me dice ella- y a que vas a Inglaterra.

-voy a visitar a mis padres y a quedarme una buena temporada con ellos- le respondo.

-yo pienso hacer lo mismo y además asistiré a la escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts—me dice alegremente- es la única de Inglaterra, así que si te quedas un tiempo en Inglaterra tendrás que ir a esa escuela, que bueno así iré a la escuela conociendo a alguien a parte de mi hermano, el cual es un sobreprotector, tú tienes hermanos?

-si tengo dos hermanos

-¿qué edad tienen?

-mi edad

-¿ah?

-lo que pasa es que somos trigemelos

-vaya dos personas idénticas a ti, debe ser divertido tener a dos hermanos parecidos a ti, pueden intercambiarse cuando quieran y nadie lo notaria.

-de pequeños hacíamos eso y nuestras nanas se volvían locas- le digo sonriendo al recordar esos momentos de infancia.

-vaya hasta que te reíste

-¿Cómo?

-si es que desde que te vi note tristeza en tu mirada

-bueno yo….

-descuida no me tienes que contar nada eh visto esa mirada antes, mal de amores verdad, sabes las personas que te hacen sufrir no valen la pena hay que echarle tierra-dijo ella seriamente

-lo sé es solo que yo confiaba en él…

-vaya te gustan los chicos, diablos y yo que quería conquistarte-dijo la chica decepcionada.

No supe que contestarle solo me quede callado, entonces ella me sonrió- no me mires espantado vamos no me vas a decir que nadie nunca ah intentado ligar contigo.

-bueno….. la verdad …. Yo….

-ya ya deja de balbucear, mejor sígueme contando sobre ti y yo lo haré sobre mi-dijo ella, así todo el viaje nos pasamos conversando sobre la escuela a la que íbamos, sobre amigos que teníamos, de los lugares que conocíamos de los gustos que teníamos en fin de temas muy variados.

El avión aterrizo y ambos nos sorprendimos de cómo había transcurrido tan rápido el tiempo, bajamos y caminamos por el aeropuerto.

-bueno aquí me despido de ti, tengo que conducir y ya va anochecer no quiero manejar de noche- le dije.

-bueno entonces supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts-dijo ella-hasta pronto-y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mientras caminaba a donde me esperaba mi coche me di cuenta que en toda la conversación jamás nos dijimos nuestros nombres, después de todo ya la vería en Hogwarts y le preguntaría, al parecer sería una buena amiga, mientras el empleado del aeropuerto me entregaba las llaves de mi coche la vi a lo lejos estaba con un hombre, una mujer y un chico los tres eran rubios al igual que ella, seguramente serian su padres.

Me subí al coche y Salí manejando rumbo a la mansión de mis padres.

Llego a las rejas de la casa, la contraseña para entrar esa la misma que la casa de New York, mientras manejo por los jardines que tiene, me entran ganas de caminar por ellas, así que bajo del coche y aplasto el botón que hace que mi coche y se reduce a una miniatura.

Camino por los inmensos jardines y cundo estoy a punto de llegar al límite oigo gritos me acerco rápidamente y veo un coche salir disparado hacia el lago que tiene la mansión, cuando me voy a acercar veo que de los jardines sale mi hermano que está acompañado por una chica a la cual no había visto nunca, veo que se acerca a donde se cayó el coche y del lago sale mi otro hermano y después veo como este ultimo coge a mi hermano y sale corriendo jalándolo, justo hacia donde yo estoy, me escondo entre los árboles y los veo pasar junto a mi eh internarse entre los árboles sin rumbo fijo, no sé qué ha pasado, porque ha reaccionado así mi hermano, entonces me encuentro escondido entre los árboles sin saber que hacer acercarme a las personas que están en el lago o ir a buscarlos, y que me den algún explicación, al final me decido por lo ultimo y salgo despacio de mi escondite y camino hacia la dirección en la que ellos se fueron corriendo.


End file.
